wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sting
Class of 2016 Steve Borden (March 20, 1959) better known by his ring name Sting, is an American retired professional wrestler, who is currently under a Legends contract with WWE. As a singles wrestler, Sting has technically won a total of thirteen World Heavyweight Championships in various promotions, though only ten of these reigns are recognized as "World" title reigns by Pro Wrestling Illustrated. He has held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship two times, the WCW World Heavyweight Championship six times, and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship two times. He is also currently one of the only two people to be inducted into both the WWE Hall of Fame and the TNA Hall of Fame, the other being Kurt Angle. Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling/WCW World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Sting appeared in a WWE Network production on April 15, 2014, sharing a story of his friend Warrior, who had recently passed away. This marked Sting's first appearance on a WWE-branded show. On April 17, Sting made another, more extensive appearance, again discussing Warrior's legacy. On June 16, 2014 it was announced that Sting will be the pre-order bonus for WWE 2K15 marking his first appearance in a WWE game. On November 23, during the main event of Survivor Series, Sting made his first-ever appearance in a WWE ring as a face by attacking Triple H and also costing Team Authority the match. On January 19, 2015, Sting made his live Raw debut by appearing backstage during the main event, then walking to the stage causing a distraction and costing Authority members Big Show, Kane and Seth Rollins their handicap match against John Cena; this win gave Dolph Ziggler, Ryback and Erick Rowan their jobs back. Sting and Triple H had a confrontation at the Fastlane pay-per-view event on February 22, where a match between the pair was announced for WrestleMania 31. On the March 16 episode of Raw, Sting made a surprise appearance and helped Randy Orton fight off the Authority. Immediately following on the WWE Network, Sting spoke for the first time in-ring. He lost at WrestleMania 31 in a match involving interference from D-Generation X and nWo members, but shook hands with Triple H after the match. Sting was interviewed by Renee Young exclusively on the WWE Network after the 30 March episode of Raw went of the air, where Sting addressed his future with the WWE, stating whichever opportunity the company throws at him, he will reach out and grab it. Bo Dallas then interrupted Sting, and was hit with the Scorpion Death Drop. He returned on the August 24th episode of Raw, interrupting Seth Rollins' statue ceremony, attacking him, and issuing a challenge for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He got the match at Night of Champions. Sting appeared on the titantron throughout the September 7 Raw, tarnishing and ultimately destroying Rollins's statue by pushing it into a garbage truck. The following week Sting made his Raw in-ring debut against the Big Show. After Seth Rollins got involved and John Cena came to Sting's aid, Triple H turned the confrontation into a tag team match, which Sting and Cena won after Sting made Rollins tap out to the Scorpion Deathlock. Sting lost to Rollins at Night of Champions, suffering a legitimate injury in the process. It was announced on the January 11, 2016 edition of Raw that Sting would be the first member of the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2016. He is the second active wrestler to be inducted - the first being Ric Flair. On April 2, during his WWE Hall of Fame induction speech, Sting announced his retirement from professional wrestling. Gallery Sting_1.jpg External links Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Nebraska Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:WWE Hall Of Fame